M-21, Tao
During the invasion of the 2nd and 5th Elder, the trio (Tao, Takeo, M-21) rush back to inform Frankenstein while Karias holds off the powerful opponents. However, Kentas stops them on their way and takes an interest in the three modified humans. Prologue The trio are told to flee as Karias prepares to fend away the two Union Elders. Once they realize that the enemy is too powerful for them, they decide to return home to brief Frankenstein. However, the situation only worsens for them, as Kentas stops them from going any further. He casually plans to defeat them after an interrogation and then head over to the battle between Karias and the Elders. After much thought, Tao decides to ask his enemy about his identity and inquires if he is an Elder. Kentas is disgusted by the comparison but decides to leave it at that. When Tao asks him again to reveal his identity if he is not part of the Union. Kentas is very impressed by Tao's candor and compliments him for his manliness. They start to talk about how men these days have lost their masculine traits but Kentas cuts the conversation short to prevent himself from revealing any key information to Tao. He is surprised by an odd aura radiating from M-21. While he ponders why he is feeling weird, the trio signal each other and attack Kentas. After an explosion, Kentas lands near the smashed ground and is intrigued so he follows the trio as they flee to the 14th sector to prepare for a battle. However, they are easily intercepted by Kentas, who hovers above them with a satanic grin as he slashes at the trio. Battle Summary The slash is dodged by the trio, and M-21 immediately realizes who they are facing judging from the style of combat. Kentas reveals his claws and he applauds the trio for showing the bravery to attack him first. Although the two former DA-5 members are surprised to see a werewolf other than the 5th Elder, it is M-21 who is dazed at the sight of a real werewolf. Kentas reveals his liking for all three of his enemies as he slashes at them again which sends three huge claw-like energy waves at M-21. Both Tao and Takeo deploy their T-2 pills in order to save their comrade M-21, who is too zoned out to dodge the attack. A large explosion occurs but through the dust, Takeo shoots two special bullets at Kentas. He easily waves those away but is very impressed that the trio managed to retaliate, having survived the attack. Takeo rebukes M-21, telling him to focus but in a fraction of a second, Kentas lunges at him. Takeo jumps backwards after Kentas punches him in the face. As Kentas aims for M-21, also rebuking him for being too lax, M-21 remains still. Kentas attacks and another large explosion occurs; however, this time his attack is blocked by a partially transformed M-21, whose fur now stretches to cover his back. M-21 struggles to hold up Kentas' hand as the latter stares at him both in disbelief and distaste and asks him who he is. He loses his temper and holds M-21 in the air by the neck. Tao and Takeo attack simultaneously to prevent Kentas from choking their comrade. The werewolf warrior is livid that humans have tried to imitate his race and transforms to his werewolf form. After releasing huge slashes, he grabs Takeo by his gun and flings him away. However, he gets electrocuted in one of Tao's traps. Tao is confident that the werewolf will not survive because he had recently upgraded its intensity but to everyone's surprise Kentas is unscathed. Tao and Takeo decide to get M-21 out of the battle zone. Takeo shoots at Kentas to distract him, while Tao carries M-21 out of harm's way. The bullets simply ricochet off Kentas but Takeo manages to manipulate Kentas’ movements. He swoops in as Tao wraps his tasers around Kentas’ legs. Kentas sends Tao and Takeo crashing into the nearby rocks and continues to brutally assault them. Aftermath Tao and Takeo urge M-21 to run away because unlike them he has unfinished business to take care of. M-21 realizes that they are referring to his mission to find out the names of the fallen M-series members. He reminisces about the time he has spent with Tao and Takeo, and swears that he will never lose his friends again. With an explosion, M-21 undergoes a full transformation. A battle between M-21 and Kentas follows. Image Gallery Kentas_vs_Tao,Takeo_and_M-21(1).png Kentas_vs_Tao,Takeo_and_M-21(2).png Kentas_vs_Tao,Takeo_and_M-21(3).png Kentas_vs_Tao,Takeo_and_M-21(4).png Kentas_vs_Tao,Takeo_and_M-21(5).png Kentas hitting tao.PNG Kentas grips takeo.PNG Ch322.png Category:Battles